Independently and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert his best efforts to continue work begun under the Kidney Transplant Histocompatibility Study. Specifically, the Contractor shall coordinate the collection and reporting of clinical and immunological data pertaining to all renal transplants at specific hospitals within his area, using the data collection forms specified by the statistical center, and will forward these reports to the central statistical center. In addition, he will maintain facilities for verifying the accuracy of the collected data and the thoroughness of the reporting.